


Momma Sends Love

by lonewarrior



Series: Silly Snippets [22]
Category: Avengers, Captain America, Thor(Movies)
Genre: Crack, Family, Fluff, Frigga has such good sons, Gen, Human AU, Joke turned into fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewarrior/pseuds/lonewarrior
Summary: Loki, Thor, and Baldur sent gifts to their aging mom and she writes back.





	Momma Sends Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I updated quickly!

Frigga's 94th birthday was coming up and her three sons decided to give her some special gifts. So they left home, went out on their own and gave gifts to their mother.  
Getting back together, they discussed the gifts they were able to give their elderly Mother.  
Thor said, "I built a big house for our Mother."  
Baldur said, "I sent her a Mercedes with a driver."  
Loki smiled and said, "I've got you both beat. You remember how Mom enjoyed reading the poetic Edda? And you know she can't see very well any more. I sent her a remarkable parrot that recites the entire book. It took trainers 12 years to teach him. He's one of a kind. Mama just has to name the chapter and the parrot would recite it."  
Soon thereafter, Frigga sent out her letters of thanks:  
"Thor," she wrote to the eldest son, "the house you built is so huge. I live in only one room, but I have to clean the whole house."  
"Baldur," she wrote to the youngest, "I am too old to travel any more. My eyesight isn't what it used to be. I stay most of the time at home, so I rarely use the Mercedes. And the driver is so rude!"  
"Dearest Loki," she wrote to her middle (favourite) son, "you have the good sense to know what your Mother likes. The chicken was delicious!"

**Author's Note:**

> Umm... Frigga. Never mind.


End file.
